Online computer security has presented numerous challenges over the years. The banking sector has been far from immune from this and in fact has come to represent one of the more vulnerable arenas in which security breaches can and do take place.
A perennial challenge in online banking resides in being able to verify that an online session is indeed secure. Even though a secure operating system (OS) may be employed, and TPM (trusted platform module) can be used to verify the OS. However, verifying that the content of the session is secure can still be quite elusive.
Compelling needs have thus been recognized in connection with providing even more reliable safeguards to ensure reliably secure online banking transactions, while such needs of course can reasonably be addressed in a wide variety of other online arenas.